


wish i was yours

by blights



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Sad Ending, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, idk if this counts as pining bc tbh idk what it means, just a bit, just a tiny bit of fluff, no comfort in this household, shadow weaver shows up and ruins everthing like always, this is my first angst fic so like, this is pretty short so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blights/pseuds/blights
Summary: this is set sometime before season one
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	wish i was yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is set sometime before season one

“Catra? Are you okay?”

Catra snapped out of her trance at the sound of Adora’s voice. She had been staring at Adora, not focusing on her, just staring. They were at their spot in the Fright Zone that they always went to at sunset, even if they couldn’t really see it through the haze of machines and fog.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Catra looked at the ground, blushing furiously. She had had a crush on Adora since they were younger but she never was a hundred percent sure if she liked her back. She’s liked her for so long that she was sure she was in love with her.

Adora leaned closer to her and Catra’s breath hitched, thinking that she was leaning in to kiss her. Instead, she lightly scratched Catra’s ear. She leaned into the touch, purring. Adora smiled, knowing that Catra rarely purred around anyone but her. It was times like these when Catra was sure that Adora liked her back.

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” Adora whispered, putting her hand over the one Catra had on the ground.

“I-” Catra started. Adora was staring right into her soul as her purring kicked up a notch, “You too.”

Adora moved her hand from Catra’s ear to the back of her neck and started leaning toward her even more.

_Is she gonna kiss me?_ Catra thought as Adora leaned forward, using the hand at the back of Catra’s neck to pull her closer.

Adora stopped right before their lips connected. Catra panicked for a second, thinking that Adora finally realized that she could do better than Catra, that Catra was holding her back, that Shadow Weaver was right. That all Catra was, was trash.

“You wish you were mine, but… I will never love you back.” Adora sighed as she dissolved into shadows.

Catra let out a small sob as tears started to run down her face.

_I will never love you back._

_“Pathetic.”_ Spat Shadow Weaver as she appeared from the shadows. “You will _never_ be good enough for her. All you do is hold her back.”

Catra stared at, what used to be, Adora and looked down at her hand, missing the warmth on it. The love on it. The comforting touch that Adora used to provide.

She knew that she would never deserve it.

A new flood of tears welled up behind her eyes.

“I know.”


End file.
